Harry her mutant aunts
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Little Harriet meets a few people at King cross. What is our little heroine to do Femharry mentioning of same sex couples and bullying
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction. Butchering English. Bit of a take on from whitetigerwolf mutant's child challenge.**

**Only change is Harry being a cousin. Powers not decided yet.**

**Chapter one**

Harry knew she needed help. She could not find help for getting on the platform.

'Need help young lady?' Asked a crisp female voice.

Turning around Harry was met by two woman one cold looking bleached blond and a black haired one and a girl a bit older as him looking like a mix of them.

Both women wore expensive business clothing while the girl wore a beautiful dress. Harry nodded.

When the black haired woman saw him she gasped. 'Harriet.' She exclaimed.

'Do I know you?' She asked. The woman gave a sad smile before her face returned to its non-emotional state.

'I think you would not remember me I am your aunt Tessa from your father's side.'

Harry eyes grew. 'Why could I not have gone to you then?' she exclaimed

The woman smiled sadly before taking his trunk she led her to a wall and walked through it while holding his hand.

A moment later the other woman and the girl came through too. Looking at the clock showing the time Tessa smiled for a moment before leading Harry to a bench.

'Dorea a privacy charm please.' The girl nodded and waved her wand

Sitting beside the child she started to speak. 'I am what is known as squib. I am also a mutant. When my brother and your mother where killed I was deep undercover in an organisation I only recently heard of their dead's.'

Harry eyes grew. 'You are a spy?' She gasped.

'Not anymore. Me and Emma are together and while Emma runs the school I run the business of her.'

'So you are her CEO?' Tessa smirked 'And her wife and Andrea nicknamed Dorea her mother thanks to a nice thing called magic.' Harry blushed at her words.

'Now have you be staying with the Longbottom's?' her new found aunt asked.

Harry or rather Harriet shook her head.

Harriet shook her head.

'With Remus Lupin or Sirius Black?'

Harriet shook again her head.

'Who then?' his aunt asked.

'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.' The girl said.

'I see.' said her aunt looking emotionless.

'Do you have proper uniforms for the school?' Asked her cousin.

The younger of the two nodded. 'Undergarments too.'

'Well let's get on the train then. And find a compartment' Replied Dorea while cancelling the privacy charm and taking the younger girl her hand while both were followed by her aunts who were pulling the trunks and carrying a cat and an owl.

When they got on the train two redheaded twins helped them putt their trunks away.

'Thanks Fred and George.' Andrea said.

Both gave her a mock salute and said.

'Everything for our favourite little snake.' Before walking off.

Dorea smirked while sitting down beside her little cousin and putting an arm around her. 'It's going to be okay kiddo.' She said.

'What if I don't have enough magic.' Harriet whispered.

'You have enough otherwise you would not be here.' Dorea replied

The girl beside her fell silent.

'You think I can go with you to aunt Tessa.' She whispered

'Of course we have to say our goodbyes.' Her cousin said before standing up and pulling the smaller girl with her.

On the platform both said good bye to Harriet her new found aunts before boarding the train again and entering their compartment there they were met by a red headed girl.

'Sorry I saw your trunks so I expected there already was sitting someone here And I wanted to get away from my twin. She is already being a nuisance when She heard Harriet Potter was on the train. '

Andrea smiled at the first year. While Harriet flinched,

'Name is Ginny Weasley.' The girl said introducing herself.

"Andrea Frost.' Replied Andrea. 'And this is my cousin Harriet.'

'Let Veronica look around then.' Said a laughing Ginny.

'Just call me Harry.' Said Harriet.

The girls started talking and having fun talking when Ginny found out Andrea was her older brothers snake friend she wanted details of the pranks she had pulled with them.

The tales left the two first years in stitches from laughing.

A knock on the door made them stop for a moment.

When Ginny saw who it was she smiled and waved at the boy and girl saying. 'Hey Neville and friend. Want to join in to the fun? You can tell everyone you have a harem.'

The girls laughed while said boy turned crimson.

'Sorry to bother you. But Neville lost his toad Trevor.' The girl said.

'Checked your pockets Neville?' Ginny asked.

The boy patting his pockets heard a croak and began to smile.

'Thanks Ginerva.' He said with a smile before plopping down beside her the girl followed seating herself on the other side of Ginny after closing the door.

'Ginerva?' Asked Dorea with a smirk.

'Like Harry I shorten it.' Said the girl with a smirk. 'And who is this helpful maiden beside me?'

'Hermione Granger. At your service.' Replied the bushy haired girl with a grin

'Well introductions are in order it seems. This is my cousin Harriet 'Harry' Potter. I am Dorea Frost.' When she saw Hermione eyes grew Dorea grinned. 'Yes that Frost. And you young man would not be perhaps be the scion Neville Longbottom?' the boy nodded before looking down.'

'And finally we have our Weasley here going as prefect Tonks would say don't call me Ginerva but Ginny. ' The redheaded girl smirked at Dorea her words

'Who invoked my name.' said an older girl who had opened the door

'Hi Nymphedora.' The girl frowned at Dorea before Dorea started to laugh.

'As you can guess Nymphy here is not that fond of her parents' choice of first names.'

'Found cousin Harriet yet?' the older girl asked before closing the door and seating herself beside Dorea.

'Well I found this cute little first year dressed as a boy on our way to the platform.'

Tonks hair shifted through various colours before turning it pink again before she stood picked up Harriet and put her in her lap.

Harriet flinching wasn't unnoticed .

Noticing the reaction of Harriet Tonks started to ask which house they would be liked to sorted in.

'Gran wants me in Gryffindor. I think I end up in Hufflepuff.' Mumbled Neville.

'Nothing wrong with that. We Puffs are a very good bunch.' replied Tonks

Neville his eyes grew when the girl had said that for the first time noticing the tie she wore.

'I would love to be in Gryffindor. The headmaster was in Gryffindor.' Exclaimed Hermione. 'Ravenclaw seems also a good choice I love to read.

'Pick your house wisely.' Replied Ginny. ' Everything except Slytherin. In many eyes blood traitors and muggleborn aren't welcome.'

'If you have the cunning you can survive there not everyone of us is a bigot.' Dorea said.'

Ginnny nodded. 'I prefer to wake up in the morning instead of finding myself in the afterlife. Harry and I would be killed in our sleep.' Dorea smirked. '_Why could her house not have more snakes like that?'._ She thought to herself.

'And you Harry?' Asked Tonks.

'A place to be safe.' The small girl whispered.

This raised eyebrows around the compartment.

Before they asked what she meant the door was pulled open. Before it was quickly closed. A blond boy looked around and smiled when he saw Tonks.

'Hey big cousin.' the boy said.

'Hey little nuisance. Running away from dumb and dumber again?' Tonks asked with a smile.'

Neville and Ginny started to laugh and Dorea and Tonks laughed along with them.

'Why are you laughing?' whispered Harriet

Tonks when she had stopped laughing said.' Our cousin. You and Dorea are his distant cousins is being guarded by dumb and dumber. My personal opinion is that their parents needed a babysitter.'

Harriet and the other girls not in the know joined in the giggling, .

'And not even getting paid for it Draco.' Teased Hermione feeling bold.

'And that red headed nuisance that came around even stayed with them to eat the sweets I had bought.' Complained Draco.

'Veronica mum is going to be so happy with your choices.' Groaned Ginny.

Draco looked at her and gave her a pitying look.

'My thanks to you Malfoy. At least it wasn't a glare.'

Draco roared out in laughter.

Draco was introduced to the rest of people in the compartment and joined in the teasing of Neville having an harem. Saying if he ever hurt an hair on his cousins their head he would challenge him.

The pudgy boy took it in stride.

While the others chatted Tonks held a fast asleep Harriet.

Chasing the boys out the girls that not were yet in their uniforms started to change a bleary eyed Harriet was being helped by Tonks who noticed a couple of things. '_Time to call in mum._' She thought.'

'Okay my lovely little rebels the train has arrived go outside and find Hagrid.' Tonks said

Harriet her eyes shined while she grabbed Ginny and Hermione their hands and ran outside.

'I think lord Longbottom your harem wants to get rid of you.' Said Draco.

'Maybe it was the smell of your hair gel lord Malfoy.' Replied Neville with a straight face.

Both boys laughed while following the girls.

When they arrived with Hagrid Harriet gave the big man a hug.

'Hello Hagrid.' She said. behind her Tonks and a redheaded prefect were hording the first years to the giant man.

'Hullo Harriet. Had fun on the train?'

The girl nodded.

'Tell me later about it ok when you are allowed to come over for tea.' The man said his thanks to the two prefects and led the first years to boats lying in the lake.

'No more than four to a boat.' Hagrid said

Ginny, Harry and Hermione ended up sharing with Ginny her twin the girl seemed a bit of an airhead.

Draco and Neville had to share with dumb and dumber otherwise known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

When they all saw their first look at Hogwarts there were gasps of awe.

'Nice view isn't it. I never get tired of it.' The large man said from the leading boat.

Soon they docked and left the boats.

Being led onto some stairs they were led into the castle, Their they were met by an elderly woman.

'The first years professor.' Hagrid said.

'Thank you Hagrid.' The professor replied.

'No problem professor McGonagall.' He replied.

The Professor introduced herself and told about the houses before excusing herself telling she would be back soon.

A moment later a couple of ghosts appeared talking about someone called Peeves Harry fled in Ginny her arms.

The ghosts introduced themselves. The Fat Friar even hoped they were in his house While Ginny glared at them.

When they entered the great hall while being led by professor McGonagall Harry looked up and gasped.

'It is enchanted to look like the sky.' Whispered Hermione to Harry.

The sorting hat sang a song about the houses and dared the first years to put him up their heads

The sorting led to Hermione becoming a Hufflepuff, Harry became also one of the puffs, Neville went to Gryffindor to his great surprise, Draco became a Slytherin as expected. The greatest surprise was Ginny going to Ravenclaw.

Her sister ended up in Gryffindor.

'At the puff's table Hermione was coercing Harry to eat.

'Harry you need to eat.' She exclaimed

'Not allowed food beside the scrapes.' Whispered Harry.

Tonks who sat nearby picked the girl up while looking at the teachers table when the headmaster caught her eye for a moment he nodded.

'You got to eat cousin your aunt's would get angry.'

The girl shrunk in her lap.

'How about some chicken and a few veggies?' Tonks said.

The smaller girl nodded while the older girl made her a plate and helped her eat.

'Why is she acting like that?' asked an auburn haired girl named Susan Bones.

'We will know soon.' Replied Tonks in a whisper.

When the dinner and school song was over Tonks stood up holding her cousin in her arms.

"Max mind the first years please. You too Carla.' both nodded ad Tonks her words.

Tonks lead her somewhere else as the Hufflepuff common room while being followed by Dorea before she left for her common room.

'When she saw two women in white robes she flinched when she saw the headmaster she flinched again.

'Okay on the bed Harriet. My mum is here to give you a check-up' Tonks said. The girl looked terrified while leaving her arms.

'So my dear when was your last appointment?' Asked Tonks her mother in a kind voice.

'I never had one.' The girl whispered.

All eyebrows raised on the older women and man.

Well from the start then.' Said Mrs. Tonks starting to wave her wand.

The stack of parchment was soon filled.

'No vaccinations either muggle or wizard after her first birthday. More broken bones then a pro quidditch player, underweight, Scars from I assume a belt on her back least she is still a virgin and I don't trust that scar.' Summed Andromeda up after she had put Harriet to sleep.

Both Poppy and Albus looked grave. Nymphedora her hair showed her feelings it being dark red.

'Headmaster can you find out of If Dorea Frost is still awake?' Tonks asked.

'Why?' The man asked.

'She is a direct cousin of her. hides it because she is in Slytherin. Her mother's might be able to do something.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Hazel.' He called.

A moment later an house elf arrived.

'You called Hazel Headsymaster?'

The man smiled at the elf and nodded.

'Can you go to the Slytherin dorm and find Dorea Frost and if she is not asleep bring her here?' the elf nodded before disappearing again.

A while later two girls arrived one a prefect and the other was Dorea.

'Thank you for bringing her miss Waters. The headmaster said.

The girl nodded and started to lean on a nearby wall looking bored.

Andromeda Tonks smirked at her with a smile that was easily returned.

Dumbledore laughed softly, ' Miss Frost could you contact your parents?'

'Why?' she asked. Dumbledore pointed to the bed Harriet laid on.

'Give me a moment.' Said the girl while turning around and putting a finger to her head an bracelet on her arm started to glow.

'Is the floo to your office open madam Pomfrey?' she asked after a moment

The matron nodded.

A few moments later two women appeared. Albus his eyes grew before he smiled and said. 'Tessa.'

'Headmaster.' replied aunt Tessa. 'Might I introduce my wife Emma Frost.'

The headmaster gave both a small bow.

When both women had seen the parchments with injuries they were furious.

'I was planning to bribe them.' Growled Emma. 'But now I am going to lobotomise them.'

'Emma there are other ways.' Said Tessa with a scowl on her face.

'we will get guardianship over Harriet and destroy them.'

Dumbledore smiled. Tessa really possessed the Potter spirit. Use your head and plan vengeance. Gryffindors with a Slytherin brain.

Walking to the girl Emma laid an hand on Harriet her head and gasped

Dumbledore and the rest of the group looked confused at her.

'Tessa contact Xavier and ask of he can find either Iilyana or Danielle.'

Dumbledore his eyebrow's went up.

A while later Tessa returned with three women.

'Let me introduce you to Ororo Monroe otherwise known as Storm.' Tessa said

The white haired women gave a nod.

'Illyana Rasputin otherwise known as Magik. The young blond woman smiled at them.

'Danielle Moonstar otherwise known as Mirage.' The native American woman waved.

'Welcome ladies. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you.' Said Dumbledore.

Hey aunty Ro.' Said Dorea.

The white haired smiled at her.

'Hello child.' She replied.

'So Tessa why dragged you us here?' asked Magik.

Tessa pointed at the bed were Harriet laid on sleeping.

All three women walked over to the bed when Magik raised her hand everyone was amazed that magic appeared from it. After a moment she started to curse in Russian.

'Get me something to put that thing in! Permanent. No transfiguration or conjuration. And easy to destroy.' She ordered. When Hazel appeared and heard the order she popped away. When she returned she carried an old wooden spoon.

Magik smiled at the elf and complimented her making the little elf blush.

Starting to chant they saw dark smoke arise from the scar on Harriet's forehead. While chanting Magik held the spoon above it and while the smoke screamed it was absorbed in the spoon. When it was absorbed she smiled.

'Who is next I am a bit tired of this thing.'

'Please allow me.' Said prefect Waters before pointing her wand.

When Magik laid it on the ground prefect Waters pointed her wand and said mockingly. 'Good by daddy.' Before casting an acid creating spell.

There came a scream from the spoon while it melted into o pool of acid on the ground.

'You said daddy to it?' Dumbledore asked the prefect.

'Do you think the moron who is my father would give up his balls and dick sir?

I am born out of rape. Heck Longbottom would kill me for who my mother is.

That no good Lestrange, has her in an obedience marriage contract maybe it's better he never could get it up. But he gave her to that other piece of filth.'

The girl had tears running from her eyes.

Dumbledore stepped to the teen and embraced her.

'Sorry my dear like Harriet I failed you.'

The orphanage was hell. Everyone knew who my mother was.' Said a crying prefect Waters. They did it. And I had to pay for it. Even now Snape lords it over me And what he does to most first years is wrong'

'What happens in the dungeons?' asked Dumbledore

'Professor Snape has 'Guests' sir' the crying prefect replied.

'They like young children just like him.'

Albus his face became like a statue.

'I see.' he responded

'Poppy a calming draught for miss Waters. It seems I need to clean the castle for a while.' The matron nodded with a grim look on her face before leading the prefect to a bed.

'Dorea have you been forced?' asked aunt Ororo.

The girl looked down. A moment later she found herself being hugged by both her mothers. 'Sweet hearth you should have said something.' Exclaimed Emma. 'Snape boasts about being protected by the headmaster.' Said Dorea.

'I hope he likes the protection he and his guests get. Poppy call the aurors' Said an angry Dumbledore before he left while Magik and Mirage followed him.

When the three neared the Slytherin common room they were joined by a squad of aurors.

'Did you have to make us run Albus?' asked a man with a peg leg.

'My apologies Alastor. Time was a bit short'. Said the headmaster

'So bringing Snape in. I thought he was one of the good guys now'

'A guise that man used.''

'Those two.'

'Friends that you don't piss off.'

Moody and most of the squad laughed at Dumbledore his words.

'there something here and I don't mean the poltergeist or the ghosts. Mirage with me.' Said the woman known as Magik. Mirage nodded before following the other woman.

'Dawlish follow them.' A red robed man nodded and went after them.'

Magik and Mirage ran through the halls soon to be joined by one of the robed men.

A moment later they stood in front of an office.'

With a wave of her hand Magik removed the curses and wards.

'No wonder Hogwarts could not keep hold of a defence teacher. She said before she opened the door while pulling a sword from somewhere.

Mirage pulled a bow from her back and pulled back a string making an arrow of energy appear.

Dawlish pulled his wand. This were no rookies he realised.

'Nice turban Tommy. Now surrender or die!' Said Magik.

Beside her Moonstar pointed her bow at him.

Dawlish stood back pointing his wand at the teacher.

The turban fell down and to the horror of Dawlish and Moonstar a second head was on the back of the man's head.

'You want to fight me?' the second head said before laughing.

Moonstar did not hesitate and shot an arrow at the possessed man creating a live size version of the grim reaper.

'No.' screamed both faces in fear.

A moment later Magik her sword hit them killing them.

Moments later a dark cloud left the body.

'Idiot.' Yelled Magik after the cloud had left.

'Why you call him an idiot or Tommy.' Asked Dawlish.

'He mutilated his own soul. And the real name of that guy is Tom Riddle aka as no lord Voldemort.'

Dawlish face blanched.

'Shite.' He mumbled

Meanwhile in the dungeon Snape and his guests were surprised by the aurors and the headmaster.

'Well Hello Severus.' The headmaster said while the other man was ready to lower his pants.

When Snape saw the older man his look on his face blanched.

'Playing with our students I see. No one of your own age to play with?' the headmaster asked.

Snape pulled his wand but before he could cast he was tied up in pink ribbons.

'I gave you my trust Severus. I am highly disappointed in you.' The headmaster snarled. 'I hope the aurors make you sing before you go to your new residence.'

In the other dorm rooms men and women were arrested by the aurors and led away.'

The next day madam Bones and her aurors had a heavy day but the cherry on top was Snape. At Dumbledore his request they made him sing.

And he sang under veritaserum as where his guests including Lucius Malfoy.

The minister had tried to get his highest paying supporter out but was blocked by madam Bones and the other department heads

When the man threw a fit madam Bones gave him and his undersecretary a glare. Both quieted down directly. 'You are both under investigation because of your relationship with Malfoy and Snape.' Growled the redheaded woman.

In Surrey it was a nice day. While Vernon Dursley stepped in his car and drove away being waved at by his wife.

When arrived at Grunnings he smiled when he saw the expensive limousine.

A shareholder maybe he could impress him.

When he came in the receptionist gave him a glare.

Vernon frowned at that normally she was friendly.

You are expected by the big wigs.' She said in a stern voice.

'_Jealous because I get a promotion instead of her_.' Vernon mused with a smile.

When he reached the director's office he frowned he was already in a meeting.

'A Vernon come in this is Tessa Potter and she wants to check her investment in our company.' Said his boss.

'_Potter?'_ thought Vernon. _'O shite.'_

'A pleasure to meet you..' He said.

'The pleasure is all mine.' Said a grinning Tessa.

'_Help,'_ Vernon thought

Boss Grunnings smirked at him.

'You can choose. Jail or a new job and a new pay?' Said Mrs. Potter

Vernon his face whitened at those words.

'What do you think your wife her cousin other aunts can do to you?' Asked Boss Grunnings

Vernon fought the urge to run.

The woman shoved some papers towards him over the desk.

'Sign those and we will guarantee you a job here. If not you will face me and my wife's wrath.'

Vernon did not need to choose he signed the papers.

'Well Janitor Dursley get on the job then.' Said boss Grunnings.

'Janitor,' exclaimed Vernon.

'Yes have fun cleaning the floors.' Tessa Potter said while walking out.

The book club had a new member for the day noticed Petunia.

Her name was Emma and she came from America hearing her voice she seemed to be posh.

Today's book was about Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet.

All the women swooned at the reading of the visiting woman.

When she finished she looked at Petunia and said 'Not like your sister and husband who died for their daughter?

Petunia froze at her words.

The entire room fell silent. All women loved some good gossip.

Petunia turned white.

'Two officers that met their target straight on when he came calling on them.

A woman that had the guts to tell him fuck you when he wanted to kill her and her child. Be happy that me and her aunt won't press charges for the slave labour and child abuse.'

The women around the room looked shocked while Emma walked out.

News through Surrey travelled fast. The glares Petunia and Vernon got could be qualified for killing. A day later Dudley was expelled from his fancy boarding school and forced to attend Stonewall high. And found his face in a toilet after trying to bully someone.

Meanwhile some new puff's had their first class. Potions to be exact.

'Harriet Potter I hope you will live up to your mother's skill.' the new teacher said. 'My name is professor Vance I am the new potion teacher.' The woman said.

The class was quite fun decided Harriet while professor Vance showed them preparing a fun way, it was like cooking Harriet enjoyed the class immensely. When she left with the other puffs she had a smile on her face.

'Somebody enjoyed the class.' Said a grinning Hermione.

'Yes. It's like cooking. Preparation is half the work.' Exclaimed Harriet.

Hermione and Susan frowned at her answer.

Hermione shook her head at Susan while Harriet could not see it.

The other girl nodded.

Meanwhile Andromeda Tonks was talking to her old friend Amelia Bones and for sakes she had brought her estranged aunt Walburgia.

'Terrible business.' Her aunt said. 'Heirs and children being used like that. And young heir Potter. Terrible what happened to her.'

Andromeda smirked. 'Her aunts would not press charges but they are making that family lives a hell.' She said. Both other women grinned.

'After when they are done you want me to throw the book at them.' Said Amelia.

'Snape and those guests of him have priority at the moment I must confess.'

'Pity. Could you get Sirius a trial perhaps? He never had one' Asked Walburgia.

Both other women gasped.

'He never had a trial?' Asked Amelia looking sad for a moment.

'While I might have blasted him of the tapestry I still care for him in my own way.' the old woman replied.

The two other women nodded.

'When Sirius Black was dragged from his cell and given a shower he was confused beside him stood his cousin Bellatrix looking confused as well.

'Well cousin I think we going to have a final public snog.' Muttered Bellatrix.

Sirius nodded while they were led towards the gates of Azkaban.

'both were placed on the boat leaving Azkaban.

'Well Black you got your trial.' The boatman said.

'And Bellabrat has a chance to prove she was forced to do those things she had done.'

Both Blacks their eyes lightened up

When they arrived ashore they were met by Walden McNair.

'Okay.' the man said. 'Accidents happen..' before pointing his axe and wand at them.

'I would not try something.' Said a female voice.

McNair turned around by a red haired woman wearing a police uniform and a woman dressed in street clothes.

'Drop down your foci and axe.' The police officer ordered.

You two don't scare us.' Yelled the boatman

'You should be. Because I am the mistress of storm's.' the white haired woman said before lightning hit her changing her clothes

McNair and the boatman their eyes grew.

'Any volunteers for some lightning?' the police officer asked.

Both men dropped their foci and the axe.

'Good boy's; smiled the redheaded police officer before cuffing McNair the Blacks and the boatman.

When Fudge found out about the trials he threw a tantrum. Again he was stopped by the department heads.

When Sirius was led in front of the wizgamot he looked down.

When his case was over he smiled. He was a free man again.

With his help and the help of Augusta Longbottom when Bellatrix admitted she had hid Neville and was a forced death eater both where free to go.

Augusta had tears on her eyes when the trial ended she had failed her godchild and her grandson. She embraced Bellatrix with tears in her eyes when she left the courtroom. 'I failed Frank, Alice and you.' The younger woman just hugged her.

'It is okay aunty.' She whispered

'Thank you.' The older woman whispered while hugging the other woman.

'You were angry. All is forgiven. I did much more against my will' Bellatrix said.

Augusta nodded. 'Thank you.' The older woman whispered before ending the hug.

Both Bellatrix and Sirius left the ministry as free people and had their wands returned to tem.

"Grimmauld?' Bellatrix asked. Sirius nodded.

'Yup hope my mom isn't alive anymore.' Her cousin replied.

Bellatrix laughed at his choice of words.

Both Bellatrix and Sirius found Kreacher. Polishing her portrait and his mother waiting for them.

'You finally hooked up. I am delighted.' His mother exclaimed with a smile embracing Bellatrix.

'Ugh aunty incest isn't nice.'' exclaimed Bellatrix.

'Indeed mother.' Sirius said. while glaring.

That evening Bellatrix said to her cousin, 'I am going out.'

Sirius nodded. 'Have fun.' He said his mother nodded. before she left.

There was somebody knocking on the door they both looked up.

'Bella has a key.' Mumbled Walburgia.

When Sirius opened the door he was embraced by an old friend..

'Padfoot.'

'Moony.' Exclaimed Sirius with tears in his eyes.

'Forgive me for thinking you would betray them.' Remus said him stood a smiling redhead. When Sirius saw her his lighted up in recognition.

'Your that police officer who helped us.' He exclaimed.

The woman nodded giving him a smile. 'Storm asked for help. Can't say no to your old teacher can't you now. Remus here helped me regain my powers'

'She is quite the she wolf.' Said a grinning Lupin.

Sirius laughed before he heard his mother say.

'Get your friends inside it is getting chilly.' His mother yelled.

Bella feared going here. What if her friend would hate her or had moved on.

Sitting at the bar she ordered some wine. Slowly sipping from it she saw a woman appear from the kitchens. When the woman saw Bellatrix she rushed towards her and jumped over the bar surprising everyone while she hugged Bellatrix,

'Bella.' she whispered in a soft voice.

'Anna.' Whispered Bellatrix before kissing the other woman.

After a few minutes their snogging was interrupted by Anna her father.

'Excuse me.' The bar owner said. 'You might be done with hard labour but my baby girl isn't done with work. And I expect her at home before eight in the morning..'

All other customers laughed while Bellatrix and Anna blushed.

Bellatrix did not returned that night to Grimmauld place.

Walburgia found Remus Lupin and his friend miss Sinclair acceptable company. When miss Sinclair told about Asgard and her adventures the old woman was delighted.

Sirius loved having his friend back and when he heard his friend had helped the woman beside him to regain her powers he teased them before being swatted by his mother making his friend and his girlfriend laugh.

'Bit of gossip.'Walburgia said. 'Tessa and Emma little Harriet her aunts are taking down those muggles.' Sirius eyes grew.

' Is she a Gryffindor?' He asked.

Rahne shook her head 'Hufflepuff. According to her aunts'

Sirius his mother laughed. 'You lost young man.' while holding her hand out.

Grumbling her son put a few coins in it.

'Piece of advice child of mine pick up a newspaper before betting.' Said a smirking Walburgia while Sirius sulked making Remus and Rahne laugh again.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harriet hid her wet clothes and started to clean the bed she just had wetted too.

'Little miss should have called for an house elfsie.' She heard someone whisper.

Turning around she was shocked by the being she saw.

'Now little miss will go take a shower while Tippy does her job.' The house elf said

Harry nodded and disappeared after grabbing her toiletry bag.

When she came back Tipsy had cleaned the bed.

'Little miss should not be scared. She is safe at Hoggy.' Tipsy whispered.

'Thanks Tipsy and I am sorry for the extra work.' Harry whispered.

The house elf patted her hand before disappearing with a pop.

Harriet crawled in the fresh bed falling asleep almost directly.

The next day was fun the Puff's had another new class called transfiguration.

When entering Susan, Hermione, Hannah and Harriet spotted a cat sitting on the desk.

The cat looked like a statue.

'Bet that is the professor' Susan whispered.

The other girls nodded while taking seats..

Susan was right because said cat changed into their professor when all students had arrived. 'Brilliant.' Exclaimed Veronica who with Dean Thomas had arrived late.

'Why thank you miss Weasley. And why are you and mister Thomas late?'

'We got lost.' Dean Thomas said..

'So which of you two I would change in a map. I think both of you can find your seats without one?'

Both students nodded while seating themselves.

Harry and Hermione were the first to create a needle out of a matchstick.

'Well done ladies. 'Said their professor.

'Teacher pets.' Grumbled Veronica.

'Shut your mouth Ronnie.' Exclaimed Ginny.

'Why do you take up for that baby Ginny? I heard she wet her bed last night' Veronica said.

Harry looked down when she heard Veronica her words.

A few girls and boys laughed.

'O and who is still sleeping with a teddy bear Veronica?' Ginny asked.

The other redhead blushed.

'Harry is scared and I don't know who blabbed but hope I don't find it out.'Ginniy said.

Hannah Abbot blushed. She had talked with Veronica about Harriet her incident.

'That night Hannah got a lot of scrutiny in the common room off Hufflepuff.

Harry looked at her before running away.

'Feel great don't you?' Hermione growled

'But according the books she is a hero.' Exclaimed Hannah.

'How about an abused and scared kid.' Growled Hermione.

Hannah her face went blank.

'Feel great now don't you Harry was crying last night. Why because she felt ashamed and you have the guts to make it even worse.' Hermione snarled.

Hannah looked down even her best friend Susan looked disgusted.

When Hannah found the smaller girl she considered herself a class A bitch.

Harry had never done anything to her but here she sat in the shower crying.

Hannah picked up the smaller girl.

'Sorry Harry. I should have known better.' The bigger girl whispered.

The teary eyes broke her hearth.

'it's okay baby.' She whispered hugging the smaller girl.

**Chapter two.**

'Most of the puff girls were very protective of Harry.

Veronica tried to bad mouth her but was cursed into the hospital wing.

Madame Ponfrey had no mercy on the bullying girl and forgot some pain relieving potions.

The next day at breakfast Veronica got a red letter.

'**Veronica Muriel how dare you bully a scared girl!**

**Don't you have any shame. You better apologise to the girl.**

**Bullying a girl that is scared. Wise up young lady because you won't like my or your father's disappointment.'**

'Fred brother mine did we ever upset our parents like that.'

'No my not so handsome twin**. **Our little sister set an new record.'

'Think she will be banished to our not so favourite aunt?'

If mum and dad did that it is the least of her problems.'

Veronica and Hannah looked down in shame

Veronica felt like a brat or rather a bitch. Even the other Gryffindor girls would not talk to her.

Veronica understood her mistake but the books made Harriet out to be a hero.

'_Ginny was right she was a silly girl _Noshe was an dumb girl. she thought to herself.

Sitting in the toilet she heard some growling.

When she opened the door of the stall her face blanched seeing a seven feet mountain troll.

Dinner was always nice at Hogwarts

Harriet was helped eating by the other kids in her year. When Hannah was shamed by the rest of their housemates she had begged to let the girl off. Claiming that Hannah had only believed the propaganda.

Since that happened Hannah was very protective of her.

Hermione loved her buddy she worked hard and never made fun of her reading habits some days she just cuddled up with her reading from the same book. Harry was socially still a small kid.

"Everyone back to their common rooms. There seems to be a troll loose in the castle.' The headmaster ordered.

'Sir can't we stay here? We don't know were said creature is.' Asked Susan Bones.

'Wise words are any students not here?'

"Where Is Harriet?' asked Hannah.

'And where is Ronnie?' asked one of the male Weasley twins.

Dumbledore face turned grave

'Minerva, Filius with me.' He said while standing up. both teachers followed his example.

Harriet had been in need of using the bathroom. When she entered the nearest she heard growling and a cry for help.

When she entered she saw a troll swinging his club around not thinking she cast the charm they had learned that day making the troll his club float up.

Looking up the troll was met by his own club hitting his face.

'You ok. 'Asked Harriet.

Veronica nodded sensing the girl her concern.

'Just give me a moment.' The other girl said before she ran into a stall.

Veronica could not help herself but she started to laugh

'Miss Weasley are you alright?' said a grave voice

'Yes headmaster thanks to Harriet.'

'And were is miss Potter?'

'Well this is a bathroom isn't it?'

The headmaster and the other teachers started to laugh.

When both Harry and Veronica were released from the hospital wing Veronica turned to Harriet.

'I am sorry. I grew up with the books. Please forgive me for being a dumb girl'

'You aren't dumb you like Hannah acted on the information you knew.' The other girl said.

'Thanks.' Ronnie said.

'No problem.'

When Harriet had transfiguration again she waited after the lesson had ended

When he professor saw her standing biting her lip she smiled.

'Now you remind me of your mother miss Potter.

The girl smiled at those words.

'Now what is the problem?'

'Veronica is being shunned. She made a mistake. Could you please stop the shunning?'

McGonagall smiled. _Just like her parents._

That evening in Gryffindor tower there was a rare house meeting

'I know many of you are angry with miss Weasley. She made a mistake miss Potter asked to stop shunning her. According to her she learned her lesson.' Their head of house said.

'But she was a bitch to her.' Exclaimed Fay Dunbar.

'Miss Dunbar as many times as miss Potter was kicked down she held true to her morals. She forgave miss Abbott and miss Weasley. Could you do the same?'

The girl shook her head.

'Learn for her because one does not annoy badgers. When we found her and miss Weasley she was using the toilet after kicking a troll his ass.'

'No shit.' Mumbled George Weasley

'To use your sister her words mister Weasley. Well this is a bathroom isn't it?''

Laughter sounded around the room.

'Hannah, Hermione, Veronica and Ginny barely left their adopted sister her side

Visiting Hagrid revealed that both Hannah and Veronica loved animals. Not the kind Hagrid loved but the more cuddling type of animal. Both cooed over Fang who loved the attention and the rock cakes all girls sneaked him.

Hagrid smiled being amused by the girls their antics and told he had brought the troll to the goblins hoping they could train him.

Meanwhile a certain spectre had snuck in the Slytherin dorms finding a young girl sleeping on a couch he tried to possess her.

Waking up after having absorbed the spectre she smirked.

'Tommy never let a boy do a woman's job.'

Inside her a certain spectre felt himself being absorbed by the girl.

'Boy's. No wonder mum is already on number seven.'

Blaize Zabini smirked time to put her boys and girls in line. But like her mother said patience was a virtue and Potter was cute. Time to introduce that sweet naive girl to some love. Succubus loved a good pet.

They might be young but her Harry needed a bit of training.


	2. blaise and her beau

**Okay I skipped most of first year.**

Blaise loved watching Harriet said girl was so sweet and caring.

When she had written her mother the letter she got back was full of advice to woo her girl.

Blaise had not found it amusing. Harriet was her angel not a sex toy.

Okay she might call the girl her pet to be. But she was a goddess in her eyes.

She had the chance one day while both were in the same bathroom.

Blaise started to blush when she saw her crush.

'Everything okay?' Asked Harriet while putting her hand on Blaise her forehead.

'Yes.' stuttered Blaise.

'Are you sure?' Asked Harry

That evening Dorea was laughing while she talked to her cousin and her friends.

'I don't understand. She looked sick.' Said Harriet.

'Cousin,. Zabini is a succubus. You ring to her.'

Harriet started to blush. 'O' she whispered.

'Don't worry Blaise isn't like her mum. She was pretty embarrassed by the letter with advice she got.'

'Poor girl.' whispered Harriet

'Do I hear wedding bells?' joked Hermione

'Don't be mean to her.' Harriet said.

Her words made her friends laugh..

The next day Harriet cornered Blaise. Before she could speak Blaise kissed her before running away.

Professor Sinistra who had seen it smirked at Harriet who blushed.

Blaise had not been amused when Harry had her first quidditch match her angel had done stunts she did not approve off. But when her angel kissed her she was in heaven and everything was forgiven.

Their relation kept growing not fast but by small steps.

Harry went to her aunts for Christmas. They had gotten custody after both her uncle and aunt had been arrested. Blaise missed her angel.

When her mother had found out about Harriet she did not stopped teasing her daughter.

**Year two.**

Harriet loved shopping with the Grangers and Weasley's of course Blaise and her mother where there too. Angela Zabini loved to tease the two off them making the other parents laugh and the two girls blush.

While in the book store her mother had to restrain Blaise before she could kill Lockhart when he had grabbed Harriet. Trying to get a good picture for the Daily Prophet. The fight between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy made the front page. Beside the forced picture of Lockhart and Harriet

Blaise was fuming what did that idiot think and she and Harry were having to attend classes with him.

'Daughter mine relax. Your beau can handle herself.'

'Say's the woman with seven husbands.' Snarked Blaise.

Her mother smiled. 'They all were dying. They wanted some care and pampering. Your father was my true one. The dark lord killed him. I know how you feel and your beau starts to understands that.'

At the train to Hogwarts some girls glared at her.

Hannah, Veronica, Hermione and Ginny had cornered Blaise.

'One hair out of place on our friend and you won't like what we do to you.' Hannah threatened.

'But I like to cuddle."

Veronica started to laugh. 'Keep your hands at appropriate places then.'

Blaise laughed. "I try to be good.'

The other girls laughed.

'you aren't being mean to her aren't you?' asked a soft voice.

'No sweetie they had a big sister talk.' Said a grinning Blaise. 'If I not treat you as a princess they will get angry.'

'O.' said a blushing Harry.

Blaise grinned and took the girl in her arms and kissed her forehead.

'Thanks..' Whispered Harry

'You my pet should learn I would walk into hell for you.'

Blaise her words made Harry blush again.

Most of the students and teachers got used to the sight of Harry and Blaise walking hand in hand while they could. Many of the girl students and female professors gushed over their quietness making madam Pomprey joke about cavities with all that sweetness.

Blaise hated Lockhart with a passion his first class he had made her Harry cry and he had laughed about it.

Her girlfriend teary eyes almost made her go for the man his throat.

The only stopping her was Harry who had put her hand on hers.

"Miss Potter. How you answered the quiz is not appropriated.'

'Well ask defence questions then. Your favourite colour or the name of your broomstick aren't defence related.' The small girl growled in a rare moment of anger.

'Detention young lady.'

When Susan found Harry crying in a bathroom she was concerned.

Sweet little Harriet was someone that bottled things up.

'Harry what happened?' she asked in a soft voice.

'Who?' Susan asked.

'I can't say. I had a detention but he put a spell on me.'

Susan refrained from cursing no clear evidence could proof anything.

The next day Harry looked like a scared kitten. She was back to hiding and not eating. The other Hufflepuff girls called in the reinforcements Dorea and Blaise tried to get her to eat.

Dorea tried to get Harry to tell what happened the girl looked down.

'Your detention with the fraud?' Blaise asked.

Harry looked down.

'I see.' Growled Blaise while standing up a hand made her sit down again.

'Don't be a Gryf. Use your mind I already mailed my mothers.' Dorea said.

Blaise sat down putting her arm around her girlfriend.

In the headmasters office Dumbledore looked down while Emma and Tessa where glaring at him.

'unfortunate the person covered his tracks. There is no evidence beside the child her words to my great shame.'

'I see. If things like this happen again we will withdraw her.' Growled Tessa.

Blaise held Harry her pet was a baby in somethings.

'Hey kiddo.'

'Aunt Tessa.' Exclaimed Harry before hugging the woman.

'Hey baby. Can you tell me what happened?'

The small girl shook her head. 'Sorry.' She whispered.

Blaise hated that look on her angel.

'Miss Potter another detention. It seems you not have learned your lesson.'

Blaise was ready to murder when she heard said words..

Her angel was being used.

That smirking peacock needed a lesson.

'_Well I hope he likes my lesson.' _She thought_._

That evening she stepped in a bathroom and she met a ghost.

'Sorry Myrtle. I have to call something because of Harry. Amanda is very sorry for what she was forced to do. She is a defence for the castle what Tom did was unforgivable.'

The ghost nodded. 'Thank you. To arms then' The ghost said.

'O yes. Nobody hurts my angel.'

Myrtle smiled at the words..

The next morning Lockhart was found petrified.

The news that Lockhart had used various girls made the front page.

That he had been petrified was also mentioned. He was moved to Saint Mungo's but for the rest of his live they seemed to be out of mandrakes.

Making a man in his petrified body scream in his mind.

Blaise loved sitting with Harry. Especially when last month she had got the news that she could live with her aunts.

Her other aunt and uncle led a shit live at the moment.

Status and careers ruined. financially debts and a community that shunned them.

On Halloween Myrtle came to Blaise when she the ghost she smiled.

'Hey girl looking good. How was the dead party?'

'Good.' The ghost said her cheeks looking a bit less pale.

'So you wanted some girl time?'

The ghost smiled before shaking her head.

'Somebody released Amanda. She petrified miss Norris.'

All the other people in the great hall fell silent.

'When I returned to my bathroom I found her. Amanda won't talk but she feels ashamed.'

'I see Myrtle go talk to Amanda and tell her I will be visiting her soon.'

The ghost saluted before floating away.

Standing up Blaise said. 'Headmaster I request that the head of houses go through their charges their stuff. It can either be a diadem or a diary with T.M. Riddle on it.'

The headmaster nodded..

'Sir, Ginny is missing ' said Percy Weasley

'Miss Zabini what are you going to do?' asked the headmaster.

'Talk to Amanda I have a feeling that we might find young Ginny there.'

"Hagrid go with her. Minerva, Aurora, Pomona , Filius. You heard the girl.'

Blaise was followed by prefect Waters, Hagrid. And the headmaster.

When they met Myrtle in her bathroom Blaise smiled at the ghost.

There are a boy and girl with Amanda one looks like Tom Riddle and the other is a little redhead.

'Well done Myrtle.' Praised Dumbledore.

'You want to do the honours?' asked Blaise to the prefect.

'Sure.' The girl said before starting to speak parsletongue '_Open.'_

A moment later a part of the bathroom opened to reveal an entrance

A moment later prefect Waters hissed again and stairs appeared.

'Well lets calm down our final defence.' Said Blaise.

All other people in the group nodded.

Walking down and through tunnels the headmaster spoke up.

'Amazing. Miss Zabini how you found about this?'

'Tom tried to possess me. He forgot not to fuck with a succubus . I absorbed him technically I am the ruler of all dead eaters and if I think who planted a horocrux on that girl isn't going to be happy.'

'No unforgivable's .' Said Dumbledore

'That's for boys and boy wannabees it will be a woman's job.'

Beside her prefect Waters started to laugh.

The two older man laughed too..

Meeting the giant snake was nice Albus thought.

Amanda lived to protect the children between miss Zabini and miss Waters Amanda agreed to keep guard when necessary. She also offered her shredded skins and venom if she could get something to eat. As his brother would say a winning solution.

A few weeks later thanks to Amanda and a group of goblins the chamber and the halls were cleaned.

Amanda got her own access to the great lake and helped convincing Aragog to move most of his children to a reserve in Wales.

Alexander Nott strode through the halls of Hogwarts with a smile. Finally Dumbledore and that oaf would be gone.

'Hello Alexander.' Said a cold voice which reminded him of his wife her voice.

Turning around he felt pain through his entire body.

'I am displeased with you.' Lucius shivered.

'Planting a horocrux on a small girl? Don't you have any shame?' Blaise asked.

'It could have hurled students and most importantly my angel. You don't want that to happen do you?' Nott shook his head.

'Good boy. Now mummy has to be firm.'

'_There comes the crucio_ ."Nott thought,

A moment later he was hit by a spell.

"Now bygone servant.'

'Yes mistress.' Nott simpered.

He ran from the castle.

This new mistress was dangerous.

When he flooed home he felt his body starting to change while his wife was watching. A few moments later Nott cried out in pain.

'Well hello Alexandra aren't you a pretty girl?' Nancy his wife said with a grin after the spell was completed.

'To the bedroom honey I have things to show you.'

The next day Theo Nott laughed his ass of when he heard what Blaise had done to his father from his mother.

'Blaise you made my mum her day.' But now I have two pampering mothers.'

Around the Slytherin table everyone laughed.

'Blaise did you do something?'

Blaise seeing her angel her face and her tapping her feet.

'No sweetheart only some relationship management;

'Ok.' Harry said before she skipped off to her own house table.

'Whipped,' Said Pansy with a smirk.


End file.
